Spyro, the Dragon of Notre Dame
by LoyalCenaGirl
Summary: Raised from a hatchling by the ruthless Ripto. Spyro thinks he's a monster. But when he leaves the comfort of the Dragon Temple, he encounters a beautiful dragon named Ember. Follow Spyro as he protects Ember and the rest of her kind from Ripto and his minions. Read & Review!
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

LoyalCenaGirl Presents

**Spyro, the Dragon of Notre Dame**

We hear bells ringing as get a closeup on the Dragon Realms. Someone starts to sing.

_**Morning in the realms, The city awakes**_

_**To the bells of Notre Dame**_

_**The fisher fishes, The baker bakes**_

_**To the bells of Notre Dame**_

_**To the big bells as loud as the thunder**_

_**To the little bells soft as a psalm**_

_**And some say the soul of the city's**_

_**the toll of the bells**_

_**The bells of Notre Dame**_

Several young creatures walk towards a blue dragon with a yellow amulet and a staff, He is Elder Tomas. "Listen, They're beautiful, no?" He says. "So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know they do not ring all by themselves." Tomas finishes.

"They don't?" asked an orange dragon with a similar yellow amulet. He's Elder Titan. "No, Titan. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?" said Tomas. "Who?" asked Titan. "What is he?" asked Tomas. "What?" asked Titan. "How did he come to be there?" asked Tomas. "How?" asked Titan.

"Hush. Tomas will tell you." He said as he whacked Titan with his staff. "It is a tale, a tale of a creature and a monster."

_**Dark was the night **_

_**when our tale was begun**_

_**On the docks **_

_**near Notre Dame**_

It's a dark, cold night. We see four dragons in a boat. One is a female named Hikari, carrying a satchel around her neck. In the satchel is her baby crying loudly. The others were a red dragon named Ignitus, and a green dragon named Terrador. "Shut it up, will you?" asked Ignitus. "We'll be spotted!" said Terrador. "Hush, little one." Hikari said to her baby.

_**Four frightened dragons**_

_**slid silently under**_

_**The docks**_

_**near Notre Dame**_

As they get out of the boat, a yellow dragon named Volteer holds out his paw. "Four guilders for safe passage into the Dragon Realms." But suddenly an arrow hits the ground next to Volteer as some Rhynocs come out of nowhere surrounding the dragons.

_**A trap had been laid**_

_**for the dragons**_

_**And they gazed up**_

_**in fear and alarm**_

_**At a figure**_

_**whose clutches**_

_**Were iron as**_

_**much as the bells**_

Then a shadow of a figure on a creature comes toward them. It's an orange creature with a horn on his head and wearing a purple cape. He's riding a giant green creature called Gulp. "Ripto!" said Ignitus in fear.

_**The bells of Notre Dame**_

**Kyrie eleison**

_**Ripto longed to purge**_

_**the world of vice and sin**_

**Kyrie eleison**

Ripto glares at the dragons as the Rhynocs chain them and drag them away except for Hikari, who is still carrying her baby.

_**And he saw corruption**_

_**Everywhere except within**_

"Bring these dragon vermin to the Palace of Justice." said Ripto. A Rhynoc notices Hikari's satchel. "You there! What are you hiding?" He said grabbing her. "Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her." Ripto said. "She ran." said Tomas. Hikari runs away from Ripto who is chasing her.

**Dies irae**

**Dies irae**

**Dies illa**

**Dies illa**

**Solvet saeclum in favilla**

**Quando tremor est futurus**

Hikari took off in flight, hoping to lose Ripto.

**Quando judex est venturus**

Hikari arrived at the Notre Dame temple and pounded the door a few times. "Sanctuary! Please, give us sanctuary!" She says.

**Quando tremor est futurus**

Ripto ends up catching up to her. She tries to run again. But Ripto gets close and grabs her satchel. It rips and Hikari falls backwards and hits her head on the steps, killing her.

**Dies irae**

The baby started crying again. "A baby?" Ripto asked himself as he looks into the satchel. "A dragon!" Ripto gasps as he wonders what he's gonna do.

**Solvet saeclum in favilla**

**Dies irae**

**Dies irae**

Ripto then spots a well. He goes over to it and gets ready to drop the satchel. Until..."Stop!" "cried the Chronicler." says Tomas. "This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs." said Ripto.

_**See, there, the innocent **_

_**blood you have spilt**_

_**On the steps**_

_**of Notre Dame**_

The Chronicler is now holding the dead Hikari in his front paws. "I am guiltless. She ran. I pursued." Ripto said.

_**Now you would add this**_

_**child's blood to your guilt**_

_**On the steps **_

_**of Notre Dame**_

"My conscience is clear." said Ripto.

_**You can lie to yourself**_

_**and your minions**_

_**You can claim that **_

_**you haven't a qualm**_

_**But you never can run**_

_**from nor hide what **_

_**you've done from the eyes**_

_**The very eyes**_

_**of Notre Dame**_

**Kyrie eleison**

Ripto looks at the statues just glaring at him.

_**And for one time**_

_**in his life of**_

_**power and control**_

**Kyrie eleison**

_**Ripto felt a twinge **_

_**of fear for his**_

_**immortal soul**_

"What must I do?" asked Ripto. "Care for the child and raise it as your own." said the Chronicler. "What? I am to be saddled with this misshapen- Very well. But let him live with you in your temple." Ripto said. "Live here? Where?" asked the Chronicler. "Anywhere." said Ripto.

_**Just so he's kept locked away**_

_**where no one else can see**_

"The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways." He says as he then looks in the satchel.

_**Even this foul creature**_

_**may yet prove one day to be**_

_**of use to me**_

"And Ripto gave the child a cruel name, a name that means 'half-formed.' Spyro." said Tomas as he's holding a puppet of Ripto with the satchel.

_**Now here is a riddle**_

_**to guess if you can**_

_**Sing the bells**_

_**of Notre Dame**_

_**Who is the monster**_

_**And who is the creature**_

_**Sing the bells, bells,**_

_**bells, bells, bells, **_

_**bells, bells, bells**_

The baby grows up to into a young dragon, ringing the bells.

_**Bells of Notre Dame**_

The Dragon of Notre Dame

**Everything in this story belong to their respective owners and not me. If you want, put in the movie and follow along with the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Out There

A small creature walked toward outside of the bell tower of Notre Dame. He was a purple dragon with yellow horns, orange wings, a yellow underbelly, yellow scales on his head all the way down his back, and what looked like a small arrowhead at the tip of his tail. He's Spyro, raised by Ripto from a baby. He sees a blue penguin named Sgt. Byrd sleeping in the nest of a stone dragonfly.

"Good morning," Spyro greeted. Sgt. Byrd wakes up and chirps happily at Spyro. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" Spyro asked him. He chirps sadly and Spyro frowned, "You sure? Good day to try." Spyro picked him up, "Why, if-if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it. The Festival of Fools."' Sgt. Byrd just gulped and chirped nervously.

"It'll be fun with jugglers and-and-and music and dancing." Spyro said as he let Sgt. Byrd go as he was just flapping his wings. Spyro laughed as he chirped happily. Then many hummingbirds flew by. Sgt. Byrd was eager to join them. "Go on. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever." Spyro said as he let Sgt. Byrd go and he took off in flight.

Then the stone dragonfly came to life. He was yellow. His name was Sparx. He spit out all the feathers and the nest. "Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave. I'll be spitting feathers for a week." "Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." said an orange cheetah who also came to life. His name is Hunter. "Heh, heh, heh, go scare a nun." Sparx said sarcastically. "Hey Spyro, what going on out there? A fight, a flogging?" He asked Spyro.

"A festival." said Hunter. "You mean the Feast of Fools?" Sparx asked. "Uh-huh." said Spyro. "All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Sparx said "It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasentfolk." said Hunter. "Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F!" said Sparx. "Yeah, watching." said Spyro sadly. "Oh, look. A mime." said Sparx.

He was just about to hawk a big loogie when Hunter covered his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Then they notice Spyro walking away. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. What gives?" asked Sparx. "Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" asked Hunter. "I don't get it." said Sparx. "Perhaps he's sick." said Hunter. "Impossible." said a yellow rabbit. Her name is Bianca. "If 12 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will."

"Watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Spyro." said Hunter."What good is watching the party if you never get to go?" Bianca asked then noticed a lot of birds standing on her head. "Here, Get away from me! Go on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not made of stone like us." She pointed out. Spyro went over to his Notre Dame playset and set his head down. Bianca went over to him.

"Spyro, what's wrong? You want to tell ol' Bianca all about it?" She asked him. "I-I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all." He said. "Well, did you ever think of going there instead?" She asked. "Sure. But I never fit in out there. I'm not…normal." He said to her. "Oh, Spyro, Spyro, Spyro." Then a bird landed right on her nose. "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's all right with you!" She snapped. Scaring all the birds away.

"Hey, quit beating around the temple. What do we gotta do? Paint you a fresco?" Sparx said grabbing a figure of Spyro. "As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival." said Hunter. "Me?" asked Spyro. "No, the Pope. Of course, you!" Sparx said. "It would be a veritable potpourri of educational experience." said Hunter. "Wine, women and song." Sparx said juggling some figures.

"You can learn to identify various regional cheeses." said Hunter. "Bobbing for snails." Sparx said holding a bucket. "Study indigenous folk music." Hunter said pretending to strum a guitar. "Playing dunk the monk!" Sparx said dumping the bucket on Hunter's head. "Spyro, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watching is all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you." Bianca said.

"Yeah, you're a dragon, with the scales and the horns and the wings. We're just part of the architecture. Right, Hunter?" said Sparx. "Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moss?" Hunter asked as he put the bucket on Sparx's head. "Spyro, just trim your claws and polish your wings and-" Bianca started. "Thanks for the encouragement. But you're all forgetting one big thing." Spyro said.

"What?" They all asked. "My master, Ripto." Spyro said holding a figure of Ripto. "Oh, that's right." They all said. "Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean 'ever ever'?" asked Hunter. "Never ever and he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go." said Spyro. "Who says you got to ask?" Sparx asked. "Oh, no." Spyro said knowing what Sparx was thinking.

"You sneak out-" said Sparx. "It's just one afternoon." said Bianca. "I couldn't…" said Spyro. "And you sneak back in." said Sparx. "He'll never know you were gone." Bianca said. "And if I got caught?" Spyro wondered. "Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission." Hunter said. "He might see me." Spyro pointed out. "You could wear a disguise, just this once, what Ripto doesn't know can't hurt you." Sparx said putting a cloak on.

"Ignorance is bliss." Hunter said. "Look who's talking." Sparx said giving Hunter a noogie. "Nobody want to stay cooped up here forever." Bianca said. Spyro thought about it for a bit. Then made up his mind. "You're right. I'll go." He said as the others cheered. "I'll get cleaned up. I'll stroll down those stairs. I'll march through the doors and-" Spyro started then Ripto was right in front of him.

"Good morning, Spyro." He said. Spyro backed up a little and he stuttered a little. The others turned back to stone. "Good m-morning, Master." He said. "Dear, boy, whomever are you talking to?" Ripto wondered. "My... friends." Spyro said. "I see. And what are your friends made of, Spyro?" Ripto asked as he tapped Hunter's head. "Stone." Spyro replied. "Can stone talk?" Ripto asked holding Spyro's face. "No, it can't." Spyro answered.

"That's right. You're a smart lad. Now, lunch." Ripto said sitting down. Spyro went over and grabbed a couple of plates and cups. "Shall we review your alphabet today?" Ripto asked opening a book. "Oh, yes, Master, I would like that very much." Spyro said. "Very well. 'A'?" Ripto asked as he poured the wine. "Abomination." Spyro answered. "B?" "Blasphemy." "C?" "C-Contrition." "D?" "Damnation." "E?" "Eternal damnation."

"Good. 'F'?" Ripto asked as he was drinking. "Festival." Then Ripto spit his wine out wondering what Spyro just said. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Forgiveness." Spyro corrected himself. "You said, 'festival.'" Ripto said. "No!" Spyro said. "You are thinking about going to the festival." Ripto said walking out of the room. "I-It's just that you go every year." Spyro said catching up to him.

"I am a public official. I must go. But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of creaturekind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." Ripto explained. "I didn't mean to upset you, Master." said Spyro. "Spyro, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a hatchling, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?" Ripto wondered.

"I'm sorry, sir." Spyro said. "Oh, my dear Spyro. You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do." said Ripto.

_The world is cruel_

_The world is wicked_

_It's I alone whom you_

_can trust in this whole realms_

_I am your only friend_

Ripto then cups Spyro's face in his hands.

_I, who keep you, teach you_

_feed you, dress you_

_I, who look upon you_

_without fear_

_How can I protect you, boy_

_Unless you always stay in here_

_Away in here_

"Remember what I've taught you, Spyro." said Ripto as he and Spyro walked back into the bell tower.

_You are deformed_

**I am deformed**

_And you are ugly_

**And I am ugly**

_And these are crimes for _

_which the world shows little pity_

_You do not comprehend_

**You are my one defender**

Spyro then sits at his model city.

_Out there they will_

_revile you as a monster_

**I am a monster**

Spyro takes the figure he made of him.

_Out there they will_

_hate and scorn and jeer_

**Only a monster**

Spyro holds another figure in his paw.

_Why invite their calumny_

_and consternation_

_Stay in here_

Ripto then clears all of Spyro's wooden figures then sets his basket down on the table.

_Be faithful to me_

**I'm faithful**

_Grateful to me_

**I'm grateful**

Ripto then takes the figure of Spyro and puts it on top of the model of the Temple.

_Do as I say Obey_

**I'll stay in here/**_And stay in here_

"You are good to me, Master. I'm sorry." said Spyro. "You are forgiven. But, remember Spyro, this is your sanctuary." Ripto said before leaving. "My sanctuary." Spyro thought to himself.

**Safe behind these windows**

**and these parapets of stone**

**Gazing at the creatures**

**down below me**

Spyro then looks outside.

**All my life, I watch them**

**as I hide up here alone**

**Hungry for the histories**

**they show me**

Spyro picks up one of his figures.

**All my life**

**I memorize their faces**

**Knowing them as they**

**will never know me**

Spyro picks up the rest of his figures.

**All my life, I wonder how**

**it feels to pass a day**

Spyro then puts the figure of himself on the table.

**Not above them**

**But part of them**

**And out there**

**Living** **in the sun**

Spyro slides down a column where his friends are.

**Give me one day**

**out there**

**All I ask is one**

**To hold forever**

Spyro hugs Sparx and Bianca.

**Out there**

**Where they all**

**live unaware**

**What I'd give**

**What I'd dare**

Spyro swings from one column to another.

**Just to live **

**One day **

**Out there**

We zoom away from the temple and see several creatures in town minding their own business.

**Out there among the**

**millers and the weavers**

**and their wives**

**Through the roofs**

**and gables I can see them**

**Everyday they shout and scold**

**and go about their lives**

**Heedless of the gift**

**it is to be them**

**If I was in their skin**

**I'd treasure every instant**

Spyro slides down an incline where water is flowing out of a gargoyle.

**Out there**

**Strolling by the seine**

Spyro lays down by the gargoyle, then takes some water and splashes it in his face.

**Taste the morning**

**out there**

**Like ordinary creatures**

**Who freely walk**

**about there**

Spyro climbs to the top of a pole on the roof of the temple.

**Just one day and**

**then I swear**

**I'll be content**

**With my share**

Spyro climbs down then runs through the temple.

**Won't resent**

**Won't despair**

**Old and bent**

**I won't care**

He stands on the railing.

**I'll have spent**

**one day**

**Out there**

Spyro hopes he'll be able to out there one day.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Bandit Returns

In a spot near the realms we now see a creature with his horse, an armadillo with a cowboy hat, a bandanna, and a belt. His name is Bandit. He's looking at a map but then he crumples the map into a ball then throws it away. "You leave town for a couple of decades, and they change everything." He says to his horse. He then see a couple of Rhynocs walk by him but they just ignore him. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-mmm. I guess not." He says.

Bandit is walking along when he hears music and sees three creatures dancing and playing music. One is a red dragon with straight yellow horns, a yellow underbelly, and yellow wings. He's Flame and he's playing a horn. Another creature is a pink dragon with yellow horns, a yellow underbelly and pink wings. She's Ember and she's playing a tambourine. The last creature is a fairy with brown hair and a yellow dress. She's Zoe.

A young bear wants to see them, but her mom pulls her away saying, "Stay away, child. They're dragons. They'll steal us blind." Bandit goes over and put a couple of coins into the hat. Then he looks at Ember and he is stunned by her beauty. Then a whistle is heard and Ember gasps. Zoe grabs the hat but some coins fall out. "Hey, Ember. A little help?" She says as Ember goes over and picks up the coins.

But then two Rhynocs show up. "All right, dragon. Where'd you get the money?" asked the first one. "For your information, I earned it." Ember snapped at him. "Dragons don't earn money." He said. "They steal it." said the second one as he seized Ember. "You'd know a lot about stealing." Ember said. "Troublemaker, eh?" asked the first one as he tried to take away Ember's hat but she kicked him in the head. "Maybe a day in the stocks will cool ya down." said the second one.

Zoe zapped the two Rhynocs with her wand stunning them. Then they ran for it. "Come back here, dragon!" Bandit then pulled his horse so the Rhynocs ran right into him. The first one fell in a mud puddle. "Killey, sit." ordered Bandit. Killey sat right on the Rhynoc. "Whoa!" He said as others were laughing. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse! Naughty! He's just impossible. Really, I can't take him anywhere." Bandit said. Ember and Zoe were smiling from their hiding spot.

"Get this thing off me!" The first Rhynoc said desperately. "I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" The second Rhynoc said as he got out a knife. But Bandit got out his sword. "You were saying...Lieutenant?" He asked. "Oh, C-Captain!" He said seeing it was Bandit. Trying to salute him, his knife hit his helmet. "At your service, sir!" He said, saluting Bandit. Bandit then put his sword down near the first Rhynoc, cutting off half his moustache.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Justice?" He said. "Make way for the Captain!" "Go on, make way!" "Make way!" The Rhynocs said as Bandit found four coins on the ground and picked them up. "Everybody out of the way!" "You, make way for the Captain!" Bandit then spotted a homeless creature covered in a blue coat. "Make way!" "Make way now!" He dropped the coins in the hat next to him. Ember and Zoe popped their heads out of the coat, surprised that Bandit helped them.

"Come on, boy. Killey, heel!" Bandit said. The Rhynocs led Bandit right to the Palace of Justice where we hear whipping sounds. Bandit opens the door to see Ripto and another Rhynoc with a whip. "Stop." said Ripto. "Sir?" The Rhynoc asked. "Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the old sting will dull him to the new." Ripto explained. "Yes, sir." The Rhynoc said going right back to work. Then Ripto noticed Bandit. "Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Bandit, home from the wars." Ripto said.

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir." said Bandit. "Your service record precedes you, Bandit. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber." said Ripto. "And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it." Bandit said. "Yes. You know, my last Captain of the Guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me." Ripto said as we hear a cracking sound and someone screaming. "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape." Ripto said. "Uh, thank you. It's a grea- tre- uh, tremendous honor, sir." said Bandit.

"You've come to the Realms in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled." Ripto explained. "Misled, sir?" Bandit wondered. "Look, Captain. Dragons. The dragons live outside the normal order." Ripto said as Bandit saw Ember, Zoe and Flame playing. "Their heathen ways inflame the creature's lowest instincts. And they must be stopped." Ripto said sternly. "I was summoned from the wars to capture flying magical creatures?" Bandit wondered.

"Eh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For 12 years, I have been taking care of the dragons, one...by...one." Ripto said crushing bugs with his fingers. "And yet, for all my success, they have thrived." Ripto said as he lifted the stone block revealing several bugs underneath. "I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of these very realms. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles." Ripto said. "What are _we _going to do about it sir?" Bandit asked.

Ripto then used the stone block to crush all the bugs. "You make your point quite vividly, sir." Bandit said. "You know, I like you, Captain. Shall we?" Ripto said as he started hearing cheering. "Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?" He asked Bandit. "Not recently, sir." Bandit said. "Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along." Ripto said as he and Bandit made their way towards the festival.

**For those of you that don't know who Bandit is, he appeared in "Spyro: Shadow Legacy" for the Nintendo DS. If you want to learn more about him and why I used him for this role, just give me a PM and I'll give you a link where you can get information on him. Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Topsy Turvy

A fanfare is heard as we see Spyro in a blue cloak climbing down the temple as the festival begins.

_**Come, one **_

_**Come, all **_

Spyro looks up at Sparx, Hunter and Bianca as they are encouraging him to go.

_**Leave your looms and milking stools **_

_**Coop the hens and pen the mules**_

_**Come, one **_

_**Come, all **_

Spyro rides a rope to a pole.

_**Close the churches and the schools **_

_**It's the day for breaking rules **_

The rope that Spyro is hanging onto comes loose and he lands right in the middle of the festivities.

_**Come and join the Feast **_

_**Of**_

"Fools!" Elder Tomas laughs as confetti and flags fall. Spyro tries to run away but Tomas grabs him for a dance.

_**Once a year we throw a party here in town **_

_**Once a year we turn the whole realms upside-down**_

_**Every creature's a king and every king's a clown **_

_**Once again it's Topsy-turvy Day**_

Tomas notices Spyro trying to get away.

_**It's the day the devil in us gets released **_

Tomas cuts some balloons that Spyro is hiding behind.

_**It's the day we mock the pig and shock the priest**_

Spyro runs to a puppet theater where a puppet of Ripto is whacking his head. And Tomas is holding the puppet.

_**Everyday is topsy-turvy at the Feast of Fools**_

Spyro looks around seeing everyone enjoying themselves.

_**Topsy-turvy**_

_**Everything is upsy-daisy**_

_**Topsy-turvy**_

_**Everyone is acting crazy**_

_**Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet **_

_**That's the way on Topsy-turvy Day**_

"Whoa!" Spyro says as he almost crashes into Zoe and pulls the curtain where Ember is changing. Ember notices him. "Hey! Are you alright?" She asks him. "I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry." Spyro said trying to cover his face. "Well you're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see." She said trying to pull Spyro's hood off. "No, no! N-No!" Spyro says cause he didn't want her to ridicule him about how he looked. "There." Ember said seeing Spyro was fine. Zoe groaned disgustedly at Spyro.

"See? No harm done. Just try to be a little more careful." Ember said as she led Spyro out of the tent. "I-I-I will." Spyro said. "By the way, great mask." Ember said as she closed the curtain. Spyro smiled that someone was nice to him but then saw all the commotion still going on.

_**Topsy-turvy**_

_**Beat the drums **_

_**And blow the trumpets**_

_**Topsy-turvy**_

_**Join the bums and thieves and strumpets**_

_**Streaming in from Chartres to Calais**_

_**Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy**_

_**On the Sixth of Janu-ervy**_

_**All because it's Topsy-turvy Day**_

_**Come, one**_

_**Come, all**_

Ripto was getting in his seat to watch everything as Tomas approached him.

_**Hurry, hurry**_

_**Here's your chance**_

_**See the mystery and romance**_

Ripto just brushed off some of Tomas' scales off his sleeve.

_**Come, one**_

_**Come, all**_

_**See the finest dragon in the Realms**_

_**Make an entrance to entrance **_

_**Dance la Ember**_

_**Dance**_

Then a puff of smoke appeared and Ember was right in Tomas' spot. She started dancing for the crowd. "Look at that disgusting display." Ripto said. "Yes, sir." Bandit said raising his hat. Ember then went over to Ripto and put her sash around his neck. She scratched his chin then bonked his head. Ripto was disgusted by this and took the sash off his neck. Ember continued dancing. She did a split and winked at Spyro, and he just covered his face. Then Ember grabbed a Rhynoc's spear and twirled around it as the crowd was whooping and hollering.

When Ember was finished dancing. The crowd threw coins while Bandit tossed a coin and Spyro applauded. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the _pièce de résistance!"_ said Tomas.

_**Here it is **_

_**The moment you've been waiting for**_

_**Here it is **_

_**You know exactly what's in store**_

_**Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore**_

_**Now's the time we crown the King of Fools**_

_**You all remember last year's king**_

There was Moneybags in the chair, belching.

_**So make a face that's horrible and frightening**_

_**Make a face that's gruesome as a dragonfly's wing**_

"Hey!" said Sparx, offended by what Tomas just said.

_**For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools**_

"Why?" Tomas asked.

_**Topsy-turvy**_

_**Ugly folks **_

_**Forget your shyness**_

Ember pulls Spyro upon the stage and Spyro's cloak falls off.

_**Topsy-turvy**_

_**You could be soon called **_

_**Your Highness**_

_**Put you foulest features on display**_

_**Be the King of Topsy-turvy Day**_

Ember then took off the mask of the first creature, but the crowd booed and Zoe zapped him off the stage. They did the same to the next eight creatures, Ember unmasking, crowd booing, and Zoe zapping. Finally it was Spyro's turn. Zoe screamed as she flew away. Ember tried to take off Spyro's mask off, but when she found out that he wasn't wearing one, she gasped. "That's no mask." "It's his face!" "He's hideous!" "It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" The crowd all gasped and panicked as Ripto tried to see what was going on.

Spyro felt really bad and covered his face with his paws. "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in the Realms, and here it is!" Tomas said putting a crown on Spyro. "Spyro, the dragon of Notre Dame! Ev-ery-bo-dy!" Tomas said as the crowd cheered and picked up Spyro.

**Once a year **

**We throw a party**

**Here in town**

_**Hail to the king**_

**Once a year, we turn the whole realms upside-down**

The crowd put Spyro on the portable throne chair.

_**Oh, what a king**_

**Once a year, the ugliest **

**Will wear a crown**

"Girls, give a kiss." Tomas said as two girls kissed Spyro.

_**We never had a king like this**_

Spyro waves to Ripto, who is just frowning.

_**And it's the day we do the things that we deplore**_

Tomas gives Spyro a cape.

_**On the other three hundred and sixty-four**_

_**Once a year we love to drop in,**_

_**where the beer is never stopping**_

_**For the chance to pop some popinjay**_

_**And pick a king who put the "top" **_

_**In Topsy-turvy**_

Tomas gives Spyro a staff and pushes him on a platform.

_**Topsy-turvy **_

_**Mad-and-crazy **_

_**Upsy-daisy**_

_**Topsy-turvy Day**_

The crowd cheers and confetti flies as Spyro is happy that the crowd likes him.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Spyro Humiliated

Sparx, Hunter and Bianca are having a party up in the temple happy that Spyro is the King of Fools. Everyone was chanting Spyro's name. Spyro was happy that everyone liked him. "You think he's ugly now? Watch this." said a Rhynoc as he threw a tomato right at Spyro's face. Spyro wondered where that came from and the crowd gasped. "Now that's ugly!" The Rhynoc said. "Hail to the King!" said another Rhynoc as he threw another tomato at Spyro. _"Bon appétit!"_ The Rhynocs just threw more food at Spyro and he slipped on a tomato and fell on his back.

The crowd laughed. "Where are you goin', dragon? The fun's just beginning." said a gnorc as he threw a rope around Spyro's neck. Another gnorc tied a rope around Spyro's front leg. The crowd continued to laugh. Spyro roared as he pulled the ropes holding him. But more ropes were being thrown and soon two gnorcs tied Spyro down on the platform. They started to spin it as creatures threw food and laughed at Spyro. Ember came out of her tent and was shocked at what she saw.

"Master! Master, please, help me!" Spyro begged Ripto, but Ripto just turned away. The cheers and the food kept coming. "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty." said Bandit. "In a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." Ripto said. The crowd gasped as Ripto and Bandit saw why. Ember slowly made her way up to the platform and close to where Spyro was tied down. When she got close to him, she got out a rag. "Don't be afraid." She softly said to him. Spyro winced a little. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." Ember said as she started cleaning Spyro's face gently.

"You! Pink dragon! Get down at once!" Ripto ordered. "Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." Ember said. "I forbid it!" Ripto snapped. Ember used her claws to cut the ropes and freed Spyro. "How dare you defy me?" Ripto snapped. "You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my species. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." Ember said referring to Spyro. "Silence!" Ripto ordered. "Justice!" Ember snapped. The crowd gasped as Ember helped Spyro up to his feet.

"Mark my words, dragon. You will pay for this insolence." Ripto said. "Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is YOU!" Ember snapped as she threw Spyro's crown at Ripto. Zoe blew raspberries at him, and the crowd laughed. "Captain Bandit, arrest her." ordered Ripto. Bandit snapped his fingers and several Rhynocs rode towards Ember. She started counting the Rhynocs. "Now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine."

"So there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" Ember wondered as she got out a tissue. She started to cry and when she blew her nose, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Witchcraft!" Ripto said, surprised. "Oh, boys. Over here." said Ember as she and Zoe were hiding in a basket of masks. "There she is!" "Get her!" The Rhynocs said as Ember and Zoe let the crowd carry them like a mosh pit.

The Rhynocs tried the same thing, but the crowd didn't catch them. Three more Rhynocs came toward them but Ember swung a cage with a white yeti named Bentley at the Rhynocs, knocking them over and breaking the chain. Ember started rolling on the cage as Zoe hitched a ride with Shelia the kangaroo as she was hopping away from the cage. Then Ember got on Sheila also and the cage continued to roll. As four Rhynocs chased after them, Agent 9, a monkey, blasted his laser in their tenders.

Sheila hopped off a ramp and the three landed safely. The cage knocked over four Rhynocs and the cage door opened. "I'm free! I'm free!" Bentley said but he tripped over the cage and landed right into some stocks. "Dang it." Ember and Zoe were still being chased by a Rhynoc when Ember pulled down the pants of a large gnorc and the Rhynoc was flung away like a slingshot. His helmet landed on Ember's head and the crowd was cheering as she took of the hat.

As she saw three more Rhynocs coming towards her she threw the helmet like a frisbee and knocked the three Rhynocs off their horses. Then the helmet went straight for Bandit, but he ducked. "What a woman." He said. Ember saw two more Rhynocs chasing her. After she and Zoe passed underneath a mole, he whistled and dropped a stick between the two Rhynocs. They were headed straight for Ripto's tent and the stick slashed right through it.

Ripto was angered by this as the crowd cheered for Ember and Zoe. They then disappeared underneath a cloak. It was getting dark and starting to rain. Ripto just glared angrily at Spyro. He then got on Gulp. "Find her, Captain. I want her alive." Ripto told Bandit. "Yes, sir. Seal of the area, Rhynocs. Find the pink dragon and do not harm her." Bandit said. Ripto then rode over to where Spyro was. He still gave him that angry glare. "I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again." Spyro whispered sadly.

Then Spyro got off the platform. "Stand back. Stand back." "Oh, he's hideous." The crowd just stared at Spyro as he made his way to the temple. Sparx, Hunter and Bianca are also saddened by this. As Spyro made his way in the temple, he shut the door with tears in his eyes, back where he belonged, never wanting to suffer like that again.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. God Help The Outcasts

Ember and Zoe were hiding underneath their blue cloak hoping that they wouldn't get noticed. "You, there, get away! Move on." said a Rhynoc trying to find Ember. Then Bandit noticed the blue cloaked figure entering the temple. "Hmm." He wondered if it was Ember. When Ember and Zoe got inside the temple they took the cloak off and looked around. It was so beautiful inside. Bandit followed them, but just as he was about to grab Ember she knocked him to the ground and grabbed his sword.

"You!" She snapped. "Easy, easy. I-I-I just shaved this morning." Bandit said backing away as Ember pointed the sword at him. "Oh, really? You missed a spot." She said. "All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologize." said Bandit. "For what?" Ember asked. Then suddenly Bandit grabbed his sword and swept Ember's legs out from under her. "That, for example." He pointed out. "You sneaky son of a-" Ember started. "Ah, ah, ah. Watch it. You're in a temple." Bandit interrupted.

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" Ember asked as she grabbed a nearby candlestick. She and Bandit then started fighting. "Whoa! Candlelight, privacy, music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat. Ooh! You fight almost as well as a male." Bandit said admiring Ember's fighting skills. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Ember said. "That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?" He asked her. "No. This is." She said.

She then tried hitting Bandit literally 'below the belt,' but Bandit blocked it. And Ember ended up hitting his face with the other end of the candlestick. Bandit blubbered trying to shake off the hit. _"Touche. _Ohh!" Bandit said as Zoe hit him with her wand. "I didn't know you had a pixie." Bandit said. "Well, she doesn't take kindly to soldiers." Ember said. "Uh, I noticed. Ah, permit me. I'm Bandit. It means, 'outlaw.'" Bandit said introducing himself.

Ember and Zoe just stared at him before staring at each other. "And you are?" He asked. "Is this an interrogation?" Ember asked. "I believe it's called an introduction." Bandit said withdrawing his sword. "You're not arresting me?" She asked. "Not as long as you're in here. I can't." Bandit pointed out. "Huh. You're not at all like the other soldiers." Ember said putting the candlestick down. "Thank you." Bandit said. "So...if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" Ember asked.

"I'd settle for your name." Bandit said. "Ember." She introduced herself. "Beautiful." Bandit said. Zoe wasn't so sure about this whole situation. "Much better than Bandit, anyway." Bandit pointed out. Ember and Bandit kept smiling at each other when all of a sudden Ripto and some Rhynocs entered the temple. "Good work, Captain. Now arrest her." Ripto ordered. Zoe hid behind Ember. "Claim 'sanctuary.'" Bandit whispered to her. She just glared at him. "Say it!" He said. "You tricked me." Ember said angrily.

"I'm waiting, Captain." said Ripto. "I'm sorry, sir. She claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Bandit said. "Then drag her outside and-" Ripto started. "Ripto, you will not touch her! Don't worry. Minister Ripto learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the temple." The Chronicler said comforting Ember. Ripto just growled and led his Rhynocs out, then he hid behind a pillar. As the Chronicler escorted Bandit out, Zoe came out from behind Ember and kept zapping Bandit. "All right, all right. I'm going." Bandit said.

Ripto then snuck behind Ember and grabbed her left wing. "You think you've outwitted me. But I'm a patient guy. And dragons don't do well inside stone walls." Ripto said. Then he started smelling the frill on her head. "What are you doing?" asked Ember. "I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." Ripto said. "I know what you were imagining." Ember snapped as she got out of Ripto's grip. "Such a clever beast. So typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." Ripto said.

"Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison. But it is a prison, nonetheless. Set one paw outside, and you're mine." Ripto threatened as he exited. Ember then opened the door wondering what was going on. "Ripto's orders. Post a guard at every door." A Rhynoc said. "Oh! Don't worry, Zoe. If Ripto thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong." Ember said. "Don't act rashly, my child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Ripto's anger further." The Chronicler said as he was lighting candles.

"You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one creature could stand up to him, then-" Ember just sighed in frustration. "What do they have against creatures who are different, anyway?" She wondered. "You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself." said The Chronicler. "No one out there is going to help, that's for sure." Ember said. "Well, perhaps there's someone in here who can." The Chronicler said leaving. Ember saw some creatures praying, then she started singing.

_**I don't know if you can hear me**_

_**Or if you're even there**_

_**I don't know if you would listen **_

_**To a dragon's prayer**_

_**Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**_

_**I shouldn't speak to you**_

_**Still, I see your face and wonder**_

_**Were you once an outcast too**_

Spyro is on the balcony all cleaned up hearing the beautiful singing. He wondered who it was. Ember is walking between some candles, still singing.

_**God, help the outcasts**_

_**Hungry from birth**_

_**Show them the mercy**_

_**They don't find here**_

_**God, help my species**_

_**We look to you still**_

_**God, help the outcasts**_

_**Or nobody will**_

Spyro tries to find out who is singing. He finds out that Ember is singing. He sees her walking while some other creatures are walking the opposite direction.

**I ask for wealth**

**I ask for fame**

**I ask for glory**

**To shine on my name**

**I ask for love**

**I can possess**

**I ask for God and His angels**

**To bless me**

_**I ask for nothing**_

_**I can get by**_

_**But I know so many**_

_**Less lucky than I**_

Spyro comes down from the balcony and begins to follow Ember.

_**Please help my species**_

_**The poor and downtrod**_

_**I thought we all were**_

_**The creatures of God**_

_**God help the outcast**_

_**Creatures of**_

_**God**_

After Ember finishes singing, Zoe nuzzles her and Ember hugs her. Spyro is happy. He's never heard a voice that beautiful.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Spyro Helps Ember Escape

Spyro was laying his head on a pillar until someone scared him. "You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here?" This made Spyro knock over a candlestick. Ember noticed this. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" "Wait. I-I want to talk to you." Ember said chasing Spyro up to the balcony. "Look, he's got a friend with him." said Bianca. "Yeah. Maybe today wasn't a total loss after all." said Sparx. "A vision of loveliness." said Hunter. "The one in the pink ain't bad either." said Sparx.

Spyro's friends congratulated him. "Way to go, Spyro!" said Sparx. "Congratulations!" said Hunter. "We knew you had it in ya." said Bianca. "Got the girls chasin' ya already." said Sparx. "Actually, I-" Spyro started. "You mustn't run too fast, or she'll get away." Hunter interrupted. "Yes, I-I know. That's what I-" Spyro said. "Give her some slack, then reel her in. Then give her some slack, then reel her in. Then give her some slack-" Sparx said. Then Bianca bonked Sparx right on the head. "Knock it off, Sparx. She's a dragon, not a mackerel." She said.

Ember finally caught up with Spyro as his friends turned back to stone. "Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you." She said. "Yes. Well, I, uh- I have chores to do. I-It was nice...seeing...you...again." Spyro said. Then he groaned and ran off. "No, wait!" Ember said. Zoe looked at the statue of Sparx. He came alive and made kissing noises at her. "Huh?" She wondered as Sparx turned back to stone again.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life have pulled you...up...on...the...stage." Ember said as she saw Spyro's model city and his glass mobiles. "What is this place?" She asked. "This is where I live." Spyro said. "Did you make all these things yourself?" Ember asked. "Most of them." Spyro answered. "This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins." Ember said. "But you're a wonderful dancer." Spyro said.

"It keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this?" Ember wondered as she saw something covered in a cloth. "Oh! No, please! I-I-I'm not finished. I still have to paint them." Spyro said as Ember uncovered two figures. "It's the blacksmith and the baker!" Ember said excitedly. Zoe saw some sheep figures and started zapping them. "You're a surprising creature, Spyro. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself." Ember said to him.

"Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and, of course, the bells. Would you like to see them?" Spyro asked. "Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Zoe?" Ember said to her as Zoe zapped the last sheep. "Follow me. I'll introduce you." Spyro said. "I never knew there were so many." Ember said looking around. "That's Little Sophia. And Jeane-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louise-Marie. Triplets, you know." said Spyro. "And who's this?" Ember asked looking at a large bell. "Big Marie." said Spyro.

"Hello!" Ember said as she went underneath the bell and it echoed and resonated. "She likes you. Would you like to see more?" asked Spyro. "How about it, Zoe?" She asked her. Zoe zapped her wand and she got spooked as the zapping resonated in the bell. "We'd love to." Ember said. "Good. I've saved the best for last." Spyro said as he led Ember and Zoe up to the highest balcony. It was a spectacular view. "Oh! I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever." Ember said.

"Y-You could, you know." said Spyro. "No, I couldn't." Ember said. "Oh, yes, you have sanctuary." Spyro said. "But not freedom. 'Dragons don't do well inside stone walls.'" Ember pointed out. "But y-y-you're not like other dragons. They are...evil." Spyro said. "Who told you that?" Ember asked. "My master, Ripto. He raised me." Spyro said. "How can such a cruel creature have raised someone like you?" Ember wondered.

"Cruel? Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know." Spyro said. "He told you that?" asked Ember. "Look at me." Spyro said. Then Ember had an idea. "Give me your paw." Ember said. "What?" Spyro asked. "Just let me see it." Ember said. She started reading his paw. "Hmm. A long lifeline. Oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, mmm, mmm. Well, that's funny." Ember said. "What?" Spyro asked. "I don't see any-" Ember started. "Any what?" Spyro wondered.

"Monster Lines. Not a single one. Now you look at me. Do you think _I'm _evil?" Ember asked as she let out her paw. "No! No, no. You are kind and good and-and-" Spyro started. "And a dragon. And maybe Ripto's wrong about the both of us." Ember said. "What did she say?" Sparx asked. "Ripto's nose is long, and he wears a truss." Bianca said. "Ha! Told ya! Pay up." Sparx said. "Oh, dear." Hunter said handing Sparx a coin. "Chump." Sparx said taking the coin.

Spyro decided to help Ember and Zoe escape the temple. "You helped me. Now I will help you." Spyro said. "But there's no way out. There're Rhynocs at every door." Ember pointed out. "We won't use a door." said Spyro. "You mean, climb down?" Ember wondered. "Sure. You carry her. I carry you." Spyro said referring to Zoe. "Okay. Come on Zoe." Ember said. Zoe then grabbed on to Ember's horn.

"Ready?" Spyro asked. "Yes." Ember answered. "Don't be afraid." Spyro said. "I'm not afraid." Ember said. Spyro then hung over the edge of the balcony. "Now I'm afraid." Ember said. "The trick is not to look down." Spyro said. Then Zoe suddenly looked down, and she yelled as she clung tightly to Ember's horn. "You've done this before?" Ember asked. "No." Spyro said. Spyro then started climbing down the outskirts of the temple.

"Wow, you're quite an acrobat." Ember said. "Thank you." Spyro said. Then suddenly the tile they're standing on comes loose and they're sliding on it. They jump off before it takes off into the air. The Rhynocs heard a noise and went to investigate. "Check the alley!" "This way!" They finally made their way to the bottom. They hid by a statue until the coast was clear. "I hope I didn't scare you." Spyro said. "Not for an instant." Ember said. Zoe just groaned.

"I'll never forget you, Ember." Spyro said. "Come with me." Ember said. "What?" Spyro wondered. "To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place." She said. "Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No. This is where I belong." Spyro said. "All right, then I'll come to see you." Ember said. "Here? But the Rhynocs and Ripto!" Spyro said. "I'll come after sunset." Ember said.

"But at sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that I clean the cloisters. And then I ring the vespers, and-" Ember kissed his cheek. "Whatever's good for you." Spyro finished. "If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way." Ember said handing him a necklace. "But how?" Spyro asked. "Just remember: When you wear this necklace draw, you hold the realms in your paw." Ember said as Spyro hid the necklace under his wing. "Ember! They're coming back!" Zoe said. Then Ember and Spyro noticed the Rhynocs.

"Hurry. You must go." Spyro said. Then Ember and Zoe made their way to the ground and made their way to the Court. "Check the alley." "Yes, sir. No one here, sir." "No one here, sir." "Check the street." They said. Spyro smiled cause he was happy to help Ember then he started flying up back to the balcony. When he got there, Bandit was waiting for him. "Hi, there. I'm looking for the pink dragon. Have you seen her?" He asked.

Spyro growled and charged at Bandit. "Whoa, whoa! Easy!" Bandit said. "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Spyro said as he kept charging. "Wait! All I want is to-" Bandit started but Spyro wouldn't listen. "Go!" He said. "I mean her no harm." Bandit said. "Go!" Spyro growled as he continued to charge at Bandit but he stopped Spyro by grabbing one of his horns as Spyro grabbed his bandanna with his claws.

"You tell her for me, I didn't mean to trap her here. But it was the only way I could save her life. Will you tell her that? Will you?" Bandit asked. "If you go. Now." Spyro said. "I'll go. Now will you...put me down, please?" Bandit asked. As he noticed his boots weren't touching the floor. Spyro put him down. Then he started to leave, but he turned around. "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Ember...she's very lucky." Bandit said. "Why?" Spyro asked. "To have a friend like you." Bandit said as he exited. Spyro wondered about this.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Heaven's Light & Hellfire

Spyro had gotten back to the balcony where his friends were waiting for him. "Hey, hey! There he is!" said Sparx. They all cheered for him. "You ejected that hard-shelled buffoon with great panache." said Hunter. "The nerve of him, snoopin' around here, tryin' to steal your girl." said Sparx. "My girl?" Spyro wondered. "Ember. Pink scales, works with a fairy, remember?" said Bianca. "Boy, I do. Way to go, lover boy." said Sparx. "'Lover boy'? Oh, no, no, no, no." Spyro said.

"Oh, don't be so modest." Bianca said. "Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do. But let's not fool ourselves. 'Ugliest face in all the Realms,' remember? I don't think I'm her type." Spyro said as he began to sing.

_**So many times out there**_

_**I've watched a happy pair **_

_**Of lovers walking in the night**_

_**They had a kind of glow around them**_

_**It almost looked like heaven's light**_

Sparx, Hunter and Bianca smile at Spyro looking at his model city while Sparx snuggles close to Bianca, but she punches him.

_**I knew I'd never know**_

_**That warm and loving glow**_

_**Though I might wish with all my might**_

_**No face as hideous as my face**_

_**Was ever meant for heaven's light**_

Bianca gives Spyro a piece of wood and Spyro starts carving a figure.

_**But suddenly an angel has smiled at me**_

_**And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**_

Spyro's friends were drawing when Sparx blew eraser shavings onto Hunter's paper, making it roll. Spyro was painting the figure, which was Ember.

_**I dare to dream that she**_

_**Might even care for me**_

_**And as I ring these bells tonight**_

His friends' drawings were finished. Hunter showed a drawing of Ember, then Bianca showed a drawing of Ember, but Sparx showed a drawing of Zoe. "Eh?" He says.

_**My cold, dark tower seems so bright**_

_**I swear it must be heaven's light **_

After he put the model of Ember right next to his own, Spyro rang the bells. We now see The Chronicler and some other creatures singing.

**Confiteor Deo**

**Omnipotenti**

**Beatae Mariae**

**Semper virgini**

**Beato Michaeli Archangelo**

**Sanctis apostolis**

**Omnibus**

**Sanctis**

As the singing continues, we see most lights go off in the realms as we head for the Palace of Justice. Ripto is staring out at the temple. He begins to sing.

_**Beata Maria**_

_**You know I am a righteous guy**_

_**Of my virtue I am justly proud**_

**Et tibi patri**

_**Beata Maria**_

_**You know I'm so much purer than**_

_**The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**_

**Quia peccavi nimis**

Ripto is now staring at a fireplace.

_**Then tell me Maria**_

_**Why I see her dancing there**_

_**Why her smouldering eyes still scorch my soul**_

**Cogitatione**

He begins to see Ember in the fire.

_**I feel her I see her**_

_**The sun caught in her pink scales**_

_**Is blazing in me out of all control**_

**Verbo et opera**

_**Like fire**_

_**Hellfire**_

_**This fire in my skin**_

Ripto then gets out Ember's sash.

_**This burning desire**_

_**Is turning me to sin**_

Then many red cloaked creatures surround Ripto.

_**It's not my fault**_

**Mea culpa**

_**I'm not to blame**_

**Mea culpa**

_**It is the pink dragon **_

_**The beast who set this flame**_

**Mea maxima culpa**

_**It's not my fault**_

**Mea culpa**

_**If in God's plan**_

**Mea culpa**

_**He made the devil **_

_**so much stronger than a guy**_

The red cloaks disappear into the fire.

_**Protect me, Maria**_

_**Don't let this siren cast her spell**_

_**Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**_

_**Destroy Ember**_

_**And let her taste the fires of hell**_

A vision is seen of Ember burning.

_**Or else let her be mine and mine alone**_

A smoke like image of Ember comes toward Ripto before he hears a knock at the door. A Rhynoc enters. "Minister Ripto, the dragon has escaped." "What?" asked Ripto. "She's nowhere in the temple. She's gone." The Rhynoc says. "But how? I- Never mind. Get out, you idiot. I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down the entire Realms." Ripto says.

_**Hellfire**_

_**Dark fire**_

_**Now, dragon **_

_**It's your turn**_

_**Choose me or your pyre**_

_**Be mine or you will burn**_

Ripto then puts Ember's sash in the fire, letting it burn.

**Kyrie eleison**

_**God have mercy on her**_

**Kyrie eleison**

_**God have mercy on me**_

Many shadows of creatures with crosses come towards Ripto.

**Kyrie eleison**

_**But she will be mine**_

_**Or she**_

_**Will **_

_**Burn**_

It finally gets dark and Ripto passes out.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Bandit Defies Ripto

The next morning, Bandit and the rest of the Rhynocs were waiting for Ripto's carriage to arrive. ""Tention!" said a Rhynoc. "Good morning, sir." Bandit said. "Oh!" Ripto groaned. He looked pale from staring at the fireplace last night. "Are you feeling all right?" Bandit asked. "I had a little trouble with the fireplace." Ripto said. "I see. Your orders, sir?" Bandit asked. "Find the pink dragon." Ripto said. The Rhynocs burst through the door of the bakery and destroyed everything when they noticed a secret door carrying several creatures.

The creatures were in cuffs as Ripto handed out some coins. "Ten pieces of silver for the dragon, Ember." He said. But they didn't say a word. "Lock them up." Ripto said angrily. Then the Rhynocs pushed a carriage full of creatures into the water making them come out. "Twenty pieces of silver for the dragon, Ember." Ripto said. These creatures didn't say anything either. "Take them away!" Ripto growled. Bandit just sighed.

We now see what looks like a lab. Many creatures gather around cause Ripto has arrived there. Ember and Zoe are among the crowd under their cloak. "Poor Professor. He's never harmed anyone! "Ripto's gone mad." said the crowd. Ripto and Bandit are inside talking to a mole in a white coat. He's the Professor and his sister, Sis, and her sons, Blink and Willard are with him. "We found this dragon talisman on your property. Have you been harboring dragons?" Ripto asked.

"Our home is always open to the weary traveller. Have mercy, my lord." The Professor said. "I'm placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear." Ripto said as he and Bandit started to leave. "But we are innocent. I assure you, we know nothing of these dragons." The Professor said before Ripto pushed him in the house and used a Rhynoc's spear to block the door.

"Burn it." He said to Bandit. "What?" Bandit asked. "Until it smoulders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of." Ripto said handing Bandit a torch. "With all due respect, sir. I was not trained to murder the innocent." Bandit said. "But you were trained to follow orders." Ripto said. It looked like Bandit was going to burn the house, but he just doused the torch in a barrel of water. "Insolent coward." Ripto said.

He grabbed another torch and began to burn the house. The flames spread quickly. Bandit dodged a flaming log that was about to fall on him. Sis was screaming for help. Then Bandit broke through a window and went to rescue the family. Ember was scared for him. Bandit kicked the door open, carrying Blink and Willard. The Professor and Sis followed as the house kept burning. Bandit handed Willard and Blink to the Professor and Sis, happy that they were safe.

A Rhynoc clocked Bandit on the head and held him. "The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity. You threw away a promising career." Ripto said. "Consider it my highest honor, sir." Bandit said. Ember picked up a rock and put it in a rag. As Bandit was about to be executed, Ember threw the rock at Gulp, making him buck and Ripto fell off. Bandit then punched the Rhynocs and got away on Gulp. "Get him! And don't hit Gulp!" Ripto shouted. The Rhynocs shot arrows and one of them hit Bandit.

Ember gasped as Bandit fell off the bridge. Ember still stayed low as Rhynocs were still shooting arrows in the water. "Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave. Find the dragon. If you have to burn the realms to the ground, so be it." Ripto said as they all left. Then Ember dove into the water. After a little while, she resurfaced carrying the unconscious Bandit.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A Guy Like You

We now see the entire Realms engulfed in flames.

_**Kyrie eleison**_

_**Kyrie eleison**_

"Sir, we've looked everywhere and still no sign of the pink dragon." A Rhynoc says to Ripto. "I had the entire temple surrounded. Guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped. Unless-" Ripto said to himself as he looked at the temple. Meanwhile, Bianca and Hunter are looking glum because the Realms are burning. "Oh, it doesn't look good." Bianca said. "It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless." Hunter said. "You're tellin' me. I'm losin' to a bird!" Sparx said slamming down his cards as he was playing poker with a bird.

"Oh, but that poor pink dragon. I'm beginning to fear the worst." Hunter said. "I know. But now don't you say anything to upset Spyro. He's worried enough already." said Bianca. "Yeah, you're right. We better lighten up." said Sparx. "Shh. Here he comes." said Hunter. "Now just stay calm." said Bianca. "Not a word." said Hunter. "Easy does it." said Sparx. "Stone-faced." said Hunter. "Any sign of her?" Spyro asked as he looked outside. Hunter's teeth chattered, then he just lost it.

"Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack! Oh!" Hunter said crying into Spyro's chest. "Nice work, Hunter." said Bianca. "No, he's right. What are we gonna do?" Spyro wondered. "What are you guys talkin' about? If I know Ember, she's three steps ahead of Ripto and well out of harm's way." Sparx said playing with the cards. "Do you really think so?" Spyro asked. "Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see." Sparx said grabbing some food. "What makes you so sure?" Spyro asked.

"Because she likes ya. We always said you were the cute one." Bianca said. "I thought I was the cute one." Sparx said with his mouth full. "No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" Bianca snapped. "What are you sayin', exactly?" Sparx asked. "Take it from us, Spyro. You got nothin' to worry about." Bianca said. "Yeah. You're irresistible." Sparx said. "Armadillos certainly aren't her type." Hunter said. "And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you, you're one of a kind. Look." Sparx said as he began to sing.

**Sparx: The Realms, our beautiful world **

**is glowing this evening**

Sparx sighs as he puts a hot dog into the fireplace.

**True, that's because it's on fire**

**But still there's **_**l'amour**_

He brings the hot dog out, which is on fire, blows it out, then takes a bite.

**Somewhere out there in the night**

**Her heart is also alight**

Sparx spreads his cards, then flips them to reveal the last card is the ace of hearts.

**And I know the guy**

**she just might be burning for**

It looks like Sparx is smoking the hot dog as he blows out a heart-shaped smoke ring at Spyro as he holds the card.

**A guy like you**

**She's never known, kid**

**A guy like you**

**A girl does not meet every day**

Sparx then puts some curled paper on so he looks like a girl.

**You've got a look**

**That's all your own, kid**

Sparx then bonks his head on a shelf and gets dizzy so it looks like there are two Spyros.

**Could there be two **

**Hunter & Bianca: Like you**

**All: No way**

**Sparx: Those other guys**

**That she could dangle**

**All look the same from **

**every boring point of view**

Sparx is playing with some hangmen models.

**You're a surprise**

**From every angle**

Spyro looks at his reflection off several bells.

_**Mon dieu **_**above**

**She's gotta love**

**a guy like you**

Sparx, Hunter and Bianca are ringing the bells.

**Hunter: A guy like you**

**Gets extra credit**

Spyro is now playing poker.

**Because it's true you've**

**got a certain something more**

"You're aces, kid." said Sparx.

**Bianca: You see that face**

**Ya don't forget it**

They fix up Spyro and now he wearing some kind of wig.

**Hunter & Bianca: Want something new**

**Sparx: That's you**

**All: For sure**

Sparx shows a mirror to Spyro, but it breaks.

**Bianca: We all have gaped**

**at some Adonis**

Sparx is pretending to be a headless statue while Hunter is covering the 'secret' part.

**Hunter: But then we crave a meal**

**more nourishing to chew**

Hunter then gets out a roll.

**Sparx: And since you're shaped**

**like a croissant is**

**Hunter & Bianca: No question of**

**She's gotta love**

**a guy like you**

Sparx grabs the roll, but birds begin to chase him. Then we see Hunter playing the piano while Bianca is on top of it wearing a feather bow.

**Bianca: Call me a hopeless romantic**

**But Spyro, I feel it**

Sparx is still being chased by the birds.

**Hunter: She wants you so **

**Any moment she'll walk **

**through that door**

**All: For**

Sparx goes through a door then comes out dressed like Ember.

**A guy so swell**

**A guy like you **

**With all you bring her**

They bounce Spyro on a blanket while they bounce too. Sparx gets stuck to the ceiling while the others are still bouncing.

**Sparx: A fool could tell**

**it's why she fell**

**for you-know-who**

Now they're ringing bells again.

**You'll ring the bell**

**All: You're the bell ringer**

**When she wants ooh-la-la**

**And she wants you-la-la**

**She will discover, guy**

**You're one heck of a guy**

They snap their fingers to the beat while the statues in the temple do it too.

**Who wouldn't love a guy like **

They surround Spyro with all sorts of love statues, a wreath and a bouquet.

**You**

**Bianca: You got a lot**

**Hunter: The rest have not**

**Sparx: She's gotta love a guy like you**

Sparx gives Spyro the ace of hearts card as he lays in Spyro's arm.

**This is one of my favorite songs in the movie. Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Spyro Heartbroken

"Spyro? Spyro?" Ember called out to see if he was there. "Ember? Ember, you're all right! I knew you'd come back!" Spyro said hugging her, happy that she was safe. "You've done so much for me already, my friend. But I must ask your help one more time." Ember said. "Yes, anything." Spyro said. Flame comes in carrying Bandit, who's still unconscious. "This is Bandit. He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?" asked Ember.

"This way." Spyro said leading them to his bed. Ember put Bandit on the bed as he started to wake up. "Oh. Ember." Bandit said. "Shh-h-h. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." Ember said to him getting out a bottle of warm water. "Great. I could use a drink." Bandit said as she started dropping the water on Bandit's wound. "Ahh! Yes. Mmm. Feels like a 1470 Burgundy. Not a good year." Bandit said. "That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen or the craziest." Ember said stitching up Bandit's wound.

"Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?" Bandit wondered. "You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart." Ember said. "I'm not so sure it didn't." Bandit said putting Ember's paw on his chest. They just looked at each other before they kissed. Spyro clutched onto a beam. He knew it was too good to be true for him to find love.

_**I knew I'd never know **_

_**that warm and loving glow**_

_**Though I might wish with all my might**_

_**No face as hideous as my face**_

_**Was ever meant for heaven's light**_

Spyro then took out his ace of hearts card and ripped it in half, symbolizing his broken heart. After they kissed, Bandit fell asleep again. Spyro began to cry as he hugged the beam. "Spyro! Ember!" Zoe called out. They looked out and saw that Ripto was coming. "Ripto's coming. You must leave. Quick, follow me. Go down the south tower steps." Spyro said leading them out. "Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him." Ember said. "I promise." Spyro said. "Thank you." Ember said as she left.

Ripto was making his way to the balcony. "Quick, we gotta stash the stiff." Bianca said. Spyro dragged Bandit underneath the table where his model city was. Then he tried to straighten out all his models. He then heard Ripto approaching. "Oh. Oh, Master. I-I-I-I didn't think you'd be coming." Spyro said. "I am never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little...treat." Ripto said putting down a basket as he sat down.

He cleared his throat. "Oh!" Spyro said as he went to get plates. There was sound of dishes clattering before Spyro came back with the plates. "Is there something troubling you, Spyro?" Ripto asked as he put a bunch of grapes on Spyro's plate. "Oh. No!" Spyro said. "Oh, but there is. I know there is." Ripto said eating a grape. Then a grape fell off Ripto's bunch and landed on the floor. Spyro cautiously picked it up. "I think you're hiding something." Ripto said. "Oh, no, Master. I- There's no-"

"You're not eating, boy." Ripto pointed out. "It's very good. Thank you." Spyro said stuffing his mouth with the grapes. Bandit groaned under the table. "Mmm." Spyro said trying to cover it. Then Spyro kicked Bandit knocking him unconscious again. Spyro coughed loudly to cover up the commotion. "Seeds." He said. "What's different in here?" Ripto asked. "Nothing...sir." Spyro said. Then Ripto noticed the model of Ember. "Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. Looks very much like the pink dragon." Ripto said.

"I know you helped her escape! And now the whole Realms is burning because of you!" Ripto snapped. "She was kind to me, Master." Spyro said. "You idiot! That wasn't kindness. It was cunning! She's a dragon! Dragons are not capable of real love! Think, boy. Think of your mother." Ripto said wrecking Spyro's model city. "But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Spyro. She'll be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer." Ripto said taking the model of Ember and burning it.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "I know where her hide-out is. And tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand Rhynocs." Ripto said as he left. Bandit then woke up. "Ah. We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Ripto gets there first- Are you coming with me?" He asked. "I can't." said Spyro. "I thought you were Ember's friend." Bandit said. "Ripto's my master. I can't disobey him again." Spyro said. "She stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude." Bandit said.

Spyro just stood there. "Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Ripto massacre innocent creatures. You do what you think is right." Bandit said as he left. Then Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca just stared at Spyro. "What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the- from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor, and it's not me." Spyro said.

Then he sighed. "Ripto was right. Ripto was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not." Spyro said. Then he looked at his paw remembering what Ember said about him having no 'monster lines.' He looked at the now burnt model of Ember next to his feet. Then he took out the talisman from under his wing, thinking he should warn her since she gave him a way of finding her. Bianca tapped his shoulder and gave him his blue cloak. "I must be out of my mind." Spyro said taking the cloak as he left the temple.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Court Of Miracles

Bandit went through a door out of the temple when Spyro suddenly appeared. "Bandit!" Spyro said. "Aah!" Bandit said. "Shh! I'm coming with you!" Spyro said. "Glad you changed your mind." said Bandit. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her." Spyro said. "You know where she is?" asked Bandit. "No. but she said that this will help us find her." Spyro said bringing the talisman. "Good, good, good. Ahh, great. What is it?" Bandit asked looking at the talisman. "I'm not sure." Spyro said.

"Hmm. It must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no. It's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek." Bandit said trying to figure out what it is. Then Spyro remembered what Ember told him. "'When you wear this necklace draw. You hold the realms in your paw.'" Spyro said to himself. "What?" asked Bandit. "It's the realms." Spyro said. "What are you talking about?" Bandit asked. "It's a map. See? Here's the temple and the river, and this little stone must be-" Spyro said trying to explain.

"I've never seen a map that looks like-" Bandit said as he and Spyro kept arguing about what it was. Then they both sighed. "All right. Okay. If you say it's a map, fine, it's a map. But if we're going to find Ember, we have to work together. Truce?" He said patting Spyro's back. "Well, okay." Spyro said as he slapped Bandit's back, making him groan in pain. "Aah! Mmm." "Sorry." Spyro said. "No, you're not." Bandit said as he and Spyro went out to warn Ember.

They followed the talisman to a cemetery where there was a gravestone with the little stone symbol that was the same as the one on the talisman. "This looks like the symbol on the map." Bandit said. "But what does it mean?" asked Spyro. "Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's gonna take a few minutes to translate it." Bandit said taking a good look at the symbol. Then Spyro pushed the lid of the grave off, revealing a set of stairs. "Yes, well. Or we could just go down those stairs." Bandit said.

They went down the stairs and they saw a place with skeletons all over the walls. "Is this the Court of Miracles?" Spyro asked. "Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle-deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs." Bandit said. They kept walking through the sewage. "Cheerful place. Kinda makes ya wish ya got out more often, eh, Spyro?" Bandit wondered. "Not me. I just want to warn Ember and get back to the temple before I get in more trouble." Spyro said. They didn't know that some creatures in disguise were watching them.

"Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now." Bandit said. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "You know. A guard. A booby trap." Bandit said as his torch went out. "Or an ambush." Torches lit up again and Spyro and Bandit were surrounded by creatures disguised like skeletons and apprehended them. Then Elder Tomas appeared. Well, well, well. What have we here?" He asked. "Trespassers!" "Spies!" They yelled. "We're not spies." Bandit said. You've got to listen-" Spyro said before they were gagged. "Don't interrupt me. You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." Tomas said lighting two torches.

_**Maybe you've heard **_

_**of a terrible place **_

_**Where the scoundrels of **_

_**the Realms collect in a lair**_

_**Maybe you've heard of that mythical **_

_**place called the Court of Miracles**_

"Hello, you're there." Tomas said using a couple of skulls as puppets.

_**Where the lame can walk**_

_**And the blind can see**_

_**But the dead don't talk**_

_**So you won't be around**_

_**to reveal what you found**_

The creatures carry Bandit and Spyro further down the catacombs.

_**We have a method for **_

_**spies and intruders**_

_**Rather like hornets **_

_**protecting their hive**_

_**Here in the Court of Miracles**_

_**where it's a miracle **_

_**if you get out alive**_

They arrive at a big underground spot. It's the Court of Miracles, where dragons and other creatures are protected. Tomas heads over to the gallows. "Gather around everybody. There's 'good noose' tonight. It's a double header. A couple of Ripto's spies." He said as Bandit and Spyro were brought to the gallows. The crowd booed at them. "And not just any spies. His Captain of the Guard and his loyal, bell-ringing henchdragon." Tomas said. Zoe saw them and flew off the opposite direction.

_**Justice is swift **_

_**in the Court of Miracles**_

_**I am the lawyers**_

_**and judge all in one**_

_**We like to get the**_

_**trial over with quickly**_

_**Because it's the sentence **_

_**that's really the fun**_

"Any last words?" Tomas asked. Spyro and Bandit tried to talk but they could only muffle through their gags. "That's what they all say." Tomas said cracking his knuckles.

_**Now that we've**_

_**seen all the evidence**_

**Wait, I object**

_**Overruled**_

**I object**

_**Quiet**_

"Dang." Titan said, the judge's hat still over his head.

_**We find you totally innocent**_

_**Which is the worst crime of all**_

_**So you're going to hang**_

Tomas was just about to pull the lever to hang Spyro and Bandit, when- "Stop!" Ember then came out from the crowd. Spyro and Bandit muffled 'Ember' through their gags. "These guys aren't spies. They're our friends." Ember said freeing the two. "Why didn't they say so?" Tomas asked. "We did say so." Spyro and Bandit said simultaneously. "This is the soldier who saved the Professor's family. And Spyro helped me escape the temple." Ember said.

"We came to warn you. Ripto's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand Rhynocs." Bandit told the crowd. "Then let's waste no time. We must leave immediately." Ember said. The crowd agreed and began packing all their things. "You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful." Ember said hugging Bandit. Then Bandit looked at Spyro. "Don't thank me. Thank Spyro. Without his help, I would never have found my way here." Bandit said.

"Nor would I." said a familiar voice. Ripto arrived with his thousand Rhynocs. They had the court completely surrounded, and everyone but Spyro was apprehended. "After 12 years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last." Ripto said. "Dear Spyro. I always knew you would someday be of use to me." He said to Spyro. "No." Spyro whispered. "What are you talking about?" Ember asked. "Why, he led me right to you, my dear." Ripto said. "You're a liar." She snapped at him.

"And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Bandit, back from the dead. Another 'miracle,' no doubt. I shall remedy that. There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow. And you're all invited to attend. Lock them up." Ripto said. "No, please, Master!" Spyro said grabbing Ripto's cape. Ripto just glared at him. Spyro let go of the cape and just laid on the ground. "No, no." He said feeling guilty. "Take him back to the temple. And make sure he stays there." Ripto said as two Rhynocs grabbed Spyro's wings and took him away.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Ripto VS The Temple

It's now sunset as Ripto is ready to publicly execute Ember by burning her. Lots of creatures try to stop this, but Rhynocs are blocking their way. Several creatures, including Bandit are locked in cages forced to watch. Ripto reads a paper. "The prisoner, Ember, has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death!" He says as creatures are protesting as a Rhynoc throws another bale of hay at Ember's spot. She is chained to a platform with anti-magic chains that weaken her.

Bandit tries to break the cage by rattling it, but to no avail. The Chronicler comes out of the temple, wondering what's going on, but two Rhynocs block him with their axes. Ripto grabs the torch from a Rhynoc and walks toward Ember. "The time has come, dragon. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me...or the fire." Ripto said. Ember just spat in his face. Then she glared at him, baring her teeth.

"The dragon, Ember, has refused to recant. This evil beast has put the soul of every creature in the Realms in awful jeopardy." Ripto said. His voice echoed as we now see Spyro. He's chained up in the temple. He's just laying there as his friends try to free him. "Come on, Spyro. Snap out of it!" Sparx said. "Your friends are down there." Hunter said. "It's all my fault." Spyro said sadly. "You gotta break these chains." Bianca said. "I can't. I tried. What difference would it make?" Spyro said.

"But you can't let Ripto win!" Hunter said. "He already has." said Spyro. "So you're givin' up? That's it?" Sparx asked. "These chains aren't what's holding you back, Spyro." said Bianca. "Leave me alone." Spyro snapped at them. Hunter looked shocked as Spyro turned away from them. "Okay. Okay, Spyro. We'll leave you alone." Sparx said turning into stone. "After all, we're only made out of stone." Hunter said also turning into stone. "We just thought maybe you were made of somethin' stronger." Bianca said also turning into stone.

Spyro continued to lay there as we hear Ripto again. As he's talking, Spyro slowly raises his head and looks outside. "For justice, for the Realms, and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs." Ripto said lighting the hay on fire. Ember looks scared. "NO!" Spyro yells as he starts to pull and tug at the chains. The bells in the temple resonate and the stone starts to crack as Spyro keeps pulling.

The fire starts to spread. Ember coughed from inhaling the smoke as Ripto grins wickedly. Spyro keeps tugging and pulling until the stone pillars break and he's free of the chains. The chains slip off him as he has an angry look on his face. He then jumps off the balcony and lands on a lower part of the temple, where it looks like a runway. Looking at the scenery, Spyro then gets a good running start and takes off in flight. He lands on the platform where Ember is and uses his fire breath to melt the chains freeing Ember.

The crowd cheers as some Rhynocs try to stop Spyro, but he holds them at bay with his fire breath, then he takes off in flight again carrying Ember in his front paws. "Spyro!" Ripto yells as Spyro flies toward the temple with Ember. Bandit is smiling as Spyro starts flying up toward the balcony. When he gets there, he raises Ember above his head and he yells "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" The crowd continues to cheer for him. "Captain." Ripto says. "Sir?" said his blue monster, Crush. "Sieze the temple." Ripto says.

Spyro then takes Ember to a small room where he puts her on the bed. "Don't worry. You'll be safe here." Spyro said. "Charge!" Crush says as they start to try to get in. Spyro then runs out of the room. He heads to a room where he picks up a wooden beam and throws it over the edge of the temple. It crashes into Ripto's carriage. Making some Rhynocs run away. Ripto is angered by this and he comes down from the platform. "Come back, you cowards! You, Rhynocs, pick up that beam. Break down the door." Ripto said grabbing a sword.

A Rhynoc tries to help, but Bandit grabs his neck with one arm. "Alone at last." He says as he bashes the Rhynoc in the head and grabs the keys to the cage. The Rhynocs are starting to break the door down as Bandit climbs to the top of the cage. "Creatures of the Dragon Realms! Ripto has persecuted us, ransacked our world! Now he has declared war on the Dragon Temple herself! Will we allow it?" He asked. The creatures began to grab weapons and broke the locks to the other cages.

They started running towards the temple and fighting the Rhynocs. "I think the calvary's here. Hey, isn't that...Bandle?" Sparx asked. "Dimwit." said Bianca. "Bandit!" Spyro said. Bandit then punched a Rhynoc square in the face knocking some teeth out. Spyro pushed a stone block over breaking a ladder some Rhynocs were on. Hunter hummed nervously as he dropped a brick. It landed on a Rhynoc's head. "Sorry. Sorry." He said.

Sparx ate a rock and chewed on it. Then he made the noise of a buzzing airplane as he leaned over the edge and fired the pebbles at the Rhynocs like a machine gun. "Harder!" Ripto shouted as the Rhynocs still tried to break the door down. Bandit was fending off the Rhynocs fairly well. Sparx and Hunter were now making some kind of contraption. A Rhynoc then broke the lock on Bentley's stocks. "Ooh! I-I'm free! I'm free!" He said then he fell in the sewer. "Oof! Dang it!" He said.

Sparx and Hunter were finishing up the contraption, which looked like a catapult. Spyro then saw a hook. He pulled it making three Rhynocs who were trying to climb up fall into the water. It looked like the door was about to be broken down. We then see the catapult that Sparx and Hunter built. "Ready, aim, fire!" Hunter said as he and Sparx pushed it off the roof of the temple. It fell on the ground. "Are you sure that's how it works?" asked Hunter. Then the catapult launched and flattened some Rhynocs. "Works for me." Sparx said.

Bandit was fighting a Rhynoc then he blindfolded it. Zoe then zapped it. The Rhynoc landed right behind Bandit's horse. "Killey, sit." Bandit said holding onto another Rhynoc. Killey then sat on the Rhynoc's head. "Aah! Get off me!" The Rhynoc yelled from underneath him. Bianca then led some birds out of the temple. "Fly, my pretties! Fly, fly!" She said cackling. The birds then pecked the Rhynocs on their heads. "Put your backs into it!" Ripto shouted as the Rhynocs continued to break down the door.

They were almost in. Hunter was using Sparx as a bellows to warm up a fire heating a pot. Then Spyro put a hook on the pot as he and his friends pulled the rope. Some hot fiery liquid spilled out and spilled through the gargoyle drains. Everyone ran away, but Ripto stayed close to the door and managed to evade the liquid. The Rhynocs made a hole in the door before Spyro and his friends spilled the liquid and Ripto crawled through that hole.

The Chronicler then came down the stairs. "Ripto, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the sacred Dragon Temple!" He said. "Silence, you old fool!" Ripto said grabbing the Chronicler and pulled him down the stairs. "The dragon and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time you will not interfere." Ripto said as he made his way toward the balcony, locking the door behind him, and ready to confront the noble, purple dragon.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. The Final Confrontation

Spyro then comes into Ember's room. "We've done it, Ember! We've beaten them back! Come and see." Spyro said. But Ember continued to lay there. "Ember, wake up. You're safe now. Ember?" Spyro said going over to Ember. He touched her face, but she still didn't wake up. Spyro feared the worst. "Oh, no." Sparx, Hunter and Bianca started to fear the worst, too. Spyro then grabbed a spoon of water, and went over to Ember hoping that she would drink it, but she didn't.

Spyro dropped the spoon. "Oh, no." Spyro grabbed her arm. Bianca closed the door to let Spyro have some time to himself. He tried to feel Ember's pulse, but got nothing. Spyro began to cry as he held Ember close to him. He couldn't believe that his only friend outside the temple was gone. He kept crying over Ember's lifeless body. Ripto came into the room, holding a dagger behind his back. Spyro didn't hear him come in. Ripto then put his hand on Spyro's back.

"You killed her." Spyro said. "It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you will forgive me." Ripto said. Spyro just sighed. "There, there, Spyro. I know it hurts. But now the time has come to end your suffering...forever." Ripto said as he raised the dagger, ready to kill Spyro. But Spyro saw his shadow and gasped as he turned around. Spyro grabbed Ripto's wrist that had the dagger in it, and they struggled over it. But then, Spyro pushed Ripto over to the other end of the room, making him let go of the dagger.

Spyro then slowly made his way toward Ripto, with an angry look on his face, and lowered his head so his horns were aimed right at Ripto. "Now, now, listen to me, Spyro." Ripto said trying to calm the dragon down. "No, YOU listen! All my life, you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is creatures like you." Spyro snapped raising his head again. "Spyro?" said a soft voice. Ember woke up. "Ember!" Spyro said happy she was alive. He went over to her.

"She lives." Ripto said getting out his sword. "No!" Spyro said as he carried Ember in his paws and flew out of the room. Ripto followed ready to kill. He didn't see them. He turned the corner, but didn't see them either. Then he looked over the edge of the balcony, and there was Spyro. Hanging on to a gargoyle while Ember was hanging onto him. "Leaving so soon?" Ripto asked as he swung his sword at them, but Spyro dodged. "Look, up there!" The creatures gasped as they saw Spyro.

"Hang on!" Spyro told Ember as he kept dodging every swing that Ripto threw at them. Spyro climbed back up to the balcony behind a gargoyle when Ripto swung his sword again. He pushed Ember away while he laid back, dodging the attack. Ember was safely back on the balcony. While Spyro was on top of the gargoyle. "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that dragon beast, just as your own mother died trying to save you." Ripto said telling Spyro the truth.

"What?" Spyro asked not believing what he just heard. "Now I'm going to do what I should have done 12 years ago!" Ripto said as he threw his cape over Spyro's head and threw him off the balcony. Spyro hung on and pulled the cape and Ripto along with him. Both Spyro and Ripto struggled to hang on as Ember grabbed Spyro's arm. Ripto swung on his cape and grabbed onto a gargoyle. "Hold on. Hold on." Ember said to Spyro as he started to pass out. The cape fell as Ember was struggling to hang on to Spyro.

Ripto climbed on top of the gargoyle and raised the sword over his head, ready to kill Ember and Spyro. "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" He said as the gargoyle he was standing on began to crack. This made Ripto drop his sword and cling onto the gargoyle. It snarled at Ripto as he screamed. The gargoyle broke off. Ripto screamed and fell into the fiery liquid below, killing him.

Spyro began to slip out of Ember's grasp. "Spyro! Spyro! No!" Spyro slipped out of Ember's grasp and began to fall along the temple. But Bandit, who was on a lower floor, reached out and caught the purple dragon, pulling him to safety. Ember saw that Spyro was caught and ran down. Spyro woke up and saw Bandit. He hugged Bandit as thanks for saving him. Ember then caught up to them. She smiled that Bandit had caught Spyro.

Ember then went and hugged Spyro, happy that he was safe, and thanking him for saving her. Spyro then took Bandit's hand and Ember's paw, he put them together, and stepped aside. He had a feeling that they were meant for each other. Bandit and Ember just smiled at each other before they kissed. Spyro smiled broadly, happy for them. Bandit and Ember came out of the temple to the cheering crowd. They were happy that Ripto's tyranny was over.

As the cheering subsided, Ember went back towards the temple and extended her paw. Spyro was at the entrance. He took Ember's paw and slowly walked out, blocking the sun from his eyes. The crowd just stared at Spyro. They weren't sure what to think of him. Then two little white dragons named Yin and Yang looked at their mom, then they slowly walked up the temple steps to take a closer look. Spyro was afraid that they would hurt him, but they just gently touched his face.

He smiled as they then hugged his face. They took Spyro down the steps for the crowd to see him. Elder Tomas was on a pole. He shouted, "Three cheers for Spyro!" The crowd cheered for Spyro as two dragons named Magnus and Astor put him up on their shoulders. The crowd then followed them as Tomas began to sing.

_**So here is a riddle**_

_**to guess if you can**_

_**Sing the bells of Notre Dame**_

Tomas picked up Yin and Yang and showed them his puppet of Ripto.

_**What makes a monster**_

_**and what makes a creature**_

_**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells**_

Spyro is happy that the creatures now accept him. Hunter cried tears of joy as Sparx popped the champagne.

_**Whatever their pitch**_

_**You can feel them bewitch you **_

_**The rich and the ritual knells**_

Ember and Bandit watched happily at Spyro as Zoe came and kissed Bandit on the cheek. She was happy, too.

_**Of the bells **_

_**Of Notre**_

_**Dame**_

The crowd continues to follow Spyro through the Dragon Realms as the camera is backing up. We now see Spyro friends in the temple as birds cover Bianca. "Don't you ever migrate?" She snapped at them. As the camera continues to back up.

**THE END!**

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me.** **Check out 'Spyro, the Dragon of Notre Dame II' if you want. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
